Kung Fu Panda: Po es The Rock
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Po, el guerrero dragon, el guerrero mas fuerte de toda china, resulta ser el luchador mas famoso del mundo y de la WWE, THE ROCK, y cuando la WWE llega a casa para siempre, el regresara e ira por aquello que le importa mas que nada, Tigresa, y el CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL PESADO


Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, ni los nombres de las Superestrellas de la WWE no me pertenecen

Nota 2: Todos los luchadores serán animales, pero serán igual que como son

Capitulo 1: El Regreso De THE ROCK

Habían pasado mas de 6 meses desde el incidente con Lord Sheng y todo había vuelto a la paz en china, en el valle de la paz incluso las cosas habían mejorado para cierto panda, el cual había estado entrenando mucho mas duro y ahora tenia el cuerpo de un galan, Po, desde lo ocurrido con Tigresa (el abrazo) le dio animos a que cambiara físicamente, para que algún día, pudiera probar su suerte y pedirle a Tigresa que fuera su novia, y hasta ahora había echo todo bien, era amable con ella, le ayudaba, y la escuchaba cuando ella lo necesitaba, y ahora con sus 6 abdominales, brazos fuertes y musculosos, piernas rapidas y fuertes, cuerpo delgado y fuerza, lo conseguiría algún día, pero a ella no le importaba eso, ella desde hace un tiempo que soñaba con que Po se le declarara y le pidiera que fuera su novia, pero tenia que esperar a que el se sintiera confiado, pero si no lo hacia pronto ella se declararía, era un día como cualquier otro en el valle de la paz, y los maestros Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora, Shifu y Tigresa habían bajado al pueblo a conseguir viveres al pueblo menos Po el cual se había quedado en el palacio para entrenar, las galletas de Mono, lo necesario para los fideos, y las lechugas, tomates, y coles que Po necesitaba para mantener su esbelta figura, y mientras regresaban al valle iban conversando

Mono: (cargando sus galletas) y díganme que piensan sobre que Po se á esforzado más en su entrenamiento

Shifu: (cargando los tomates) yo digo que está bien, por fin maduro, y ahora el universo le dio su recompensa

Grulla: (cargando las lechugas) yo digo que esta bien, así tal vez pueda tener novia algún día y casarse (el ultimo comentario hizo que Tigresa se molestase un poco)

Shifu: (serio) Grulla sabes que eso no es posible, si lo hace tendría que renunciar a ser el Guerrero Dragón

Tigresa: (intrigada y curiosa) y si fuera el y otra maestra de Kung Fu

Shifu: (sorprendido) pues, no habría problema alguno, siendo que si son dos maestros de Kung Fu saben como defenderse, si, si saliera con una maestra de Kung Fu y se casaran no habría problema alguno, el seguiría siendo el guerrero dragón y seria feliz, porque la pregunta maestra

Tigresa: (nerviosa) por nada maestro (de repente mira a un grupo de personas reunidas enfrente de un árbol) que estarán viendo

Mantis: (en el sombrero de Grulla) no se….vamos a ver

Todos: (asienten y se van a ver que era lo que veía la gente, y cuando llegaron vieron un cartel, el cual tenia un logo de WWE, y habían imágenes de Leones, Lobos, Tigres, Panteras, Pumas, Linces, Jaguares, y Chitas (Los Luchadores)

INICIO DEL CARTEL:

WWE RAW

BUENAS TARDES HABITANTES DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ, MI NOMBRE ES TRIPLE H, Y EL DÍA DE HOY

LES TRAIGO JUNTO CON MI ESPOSA STEPHANIE MCMAHON EL MAYOR ENTRETENIMIENTO DE SUS VIDAS, LA WWE LLEGA A SU CIUDAD PARA QUEDARSE

Y PARA EMPEZAR NUESTRA NUEVA ESTADIA EN CHINA, EMPEZAREMOS CON UNA GIRA NACIONAL POR TODA CHINA, EMPEZANDO POR EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Y COMO SORPRESA ESPECIAL, HAREMOS UNO DE NUESTROS EVENTOS MAS GRANDES EN LA CIUDAD IMPERIAL

WRESTLEMANIA XXVIIII (29)

EL EVENTO SERA HOY LUNES A LAS 7 DE LA NOCHE, ESPERAMOS VERLOS AHÍ, YA QUE HOY HABRA PELEAS DIFICILES DE CREER

CM PUNK (UN LINCE) VS ALBERTO DEL RIO (UN LOBO MEXICANO) REVANCHA POR EL CAMPEONATO INTERCONTINENTAL

SHEAMUS (LEÓN BLANCO) VS DANIEL BRYAN (UN PUMA)

KELLY KELLY Y MARIA MENOUSNOS (UNA LEONA Y UNA TIGRE MUY SEXYS) VS LA CAMPEONA DE LAS DIVAS BETH PHOENIX Y EVE (DOS LOBAS UNA BLANCA EVE Y UNA NEGRA PHOENIX )

THE USOS (DOS JAGUARES) Y KANE VS THE SHIELD (3 LOBOS GRISES)

BIG SHOW (UN OSO GRISLIE), REY MISTERIO (UN LINCE CHAPARRO) Y BATISTA (UN LEÓN) VS THE WYATTS

Y UNA PELEA ESTELAR DE 1 CONTRA 1

EL ACTUAL CAMPEON DE WWE JHON CENA (UN LEÓN MUY FORNIDO) VS RANDY ORTON (UN TIGRE DE BENGALA)

ESPERAMOS VERLOS AHÍ, Y PREPARENSE PORQUE SIENDO RAW, HAY MUCHAS SORPRESAS INESPERADAS

FIN DEL CARTEL

Los maestros estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían leído, jamás pensaron que algo como esto llegara a su nación y tampoco que se quedara para siempre, pensaron por un momento y recordaron que a pesar de que Po había madurado tal vez le gustaría ir, pero luego lo verían ahora tenían que regresar al Palacio de jade, y cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Po usando una camisa de una marca llamada Nike negra deportiva, y haciendo sus 100 abdominales diarias (si que hacía mucho ejercicio)

Po: (contando) 98…..99…..100 (para y se levanta solo para estirarse) vaya, eso si cansa (mira que sus amigos habían llegado) hola chicos

Shifu: (sonriendo al ver a su alumno entrenar duramente) Hola Po…..entrenando

Po: acabo de entrenar y ahora me siento cansado y sudoroso (mira su camisa) que mal y esta es mi favorita (sin tomar en cuenta a las dos mujeres presentes, toma su camisa y se la quita, dejando ver un cuerpo escultural y fuerte)

Víbora y Tigresa: (al verlo de esa manera, ponen cara de babosas, abren las bocas y comienzan a babear)

Po: (mira que las chicas lo miraban de manera extraña) Tigresa….Víbora se sienten bien (de repente piensa porque se ponían así y mueve sus pectorales)

Tigresa: (reacciona y se limpia la baba) si claro, estamos bien verdad Víbora (le da un sape a la reptil haciéndola reaccionar)

Víbora: (se limpia la baba) si claro lo estamos (recuerda el cartel) oye Po, todavía te gustan las peleas como las de Kwan el inmortal verdad

Po: si aun me gustan (con la playera en las manos) ¿Por qué? (se voltea a ver las pesas que usaba y va a levantarlas)

Mono: (viéndolo) porque habrá un evento de peleas esta noche…..conoces a la WWE RAW (Po suelta la pesa que tenia en las manos)

Po: (sorprendido y nervioso) n….no…...no….no…...no….no…no..no…no…..no….no amigo no la conozco por que (vuelve a levantar la pesa)

Shifu: (habla antes que Mono) porque al parecer darán un espectáculo hoy aquí en el valle (Po la vuelve a soltar) y si quieres podrías ir

Po: (nervioso, Piensa: _Rápido Po, rápido inventa una excusa_) Me gustaría en verdad maestro, pero no tengo dinero suficiente para la entrada, es una lastima (sarcástico)

Y justo cuando alguien iba a decir algo, entro Zeng corriendo con una caja en manos, la cual era negra y con el logo de WWE y cuando Po la vio se puso mas nervioso de lo que estaba

Zeng: maestro Shifu (se para enfrente del maestro sin albur) llego un paquete para ustedes de parte de un sujeto llamado Triple H

Shifu: (sorprendido) gracias Zeng (el ganso se retira) vaya para nosotros (mira que había una carta encima de la caja, la toma, la abre y la lee)

INICIO DE LA CARTA:

BUENAS TARDES MAESTRO SHIFU, ES UN HONOR ESTAR EN EL PUEBLO DE LOS 7 MAESTROS MAS FAMOSOS DE TODA CHINA

USTED, LOS 5 FURIOSOS Y EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN AL CUAL NO CONOCEMOS, PERO QUEREMOS INVITARLOS ESTA NOCHE A NUESTRO ESPECTACULO DE RAW, DENTRO DE LA CAJA ENCONTRAR PASES DE ACCESO AL EDIFICIO DONDE SERA LA PRESENTACION DE SEGURO DESDE DONDE USTEDES ESTAN LO VERAN, ESPERAMOS CONTAR CON SU PRESENCIA ESTA NOCHE, SALUDOS DE PARTE DE MI ESPOSA Y MÍA, NOS VEMOS

FIN DE LA CARTA

Shifu abrió la caja y vio 7 pases para el entretenimiento, donde decían el lugar, la hora, los asientos los cuales eran exactamente en las paredes de protección al lado de los comentaristas, los códigos de barras lo cual les permitiría entrar por la entrada normal sin problema alguno

Mantis: (sorprendido mira a Po) que coincidencia no Po, ahora podremos ir

Po: (finge alegría) Que bien amigo, eso es Bárbaro jeje (mira que el sol comenzaba a ponerse lo cual le indicaba que casi comenzaba el evento) bueno, iré a ponerme una camisa y los veo aquí no tardo

4 Minutos Después

Po regreso con una camisa y por alguna razón llevaba una gorra y unos lentes

Po: listo amigos, vámonos (en ese momento los 7 salen del palacio y van hacia donde decían los pases)

Tiempo Después

Luego de caminar un rato llegaron a lo que parecía un coliseo pero según lo que habían escuchado se llamaban estadios (igual al Madison Square Garden), y fuera del estadio vieron a un buen numero de personas esperando a entrar, la mayoría felinos, y fuera del estadio habían taquillas, algunas especiales para personas con pases, luces afuera del estadio, carteles de las peleas y cosas así, luego de un tiempo dieron la entrada al lugar y comenzaron a caminar a la taquilla para las personas con pases, los cinco pasaron y Shifu pero el lobo que estaba revisando los pases detuvo a Po un momento

Lobo: lo siento señor no puede pasar con la gorra y los lentes

Po: (suspira) de acuerdo (se quita la gorra y los lentes dejando sorprendido al lobo) ahora si

Lobo: (asiente y se desmaya)

Po: (pasa y sigue a sus amigos, pero cuando dieron vuelta a una entrada para el interior vio a un grupo de personas detrás y volvió a ponerse la gorra, se apuro y regreso con sus amigos)

Y cuando entraron al estadio vieron varios asientos, y gente entrando, algunos iban con niños los cuales llevaban playeras de las Superestrellas, todo el lugar era adornado por luces, lo que se usaban para los marcadores de los puntos en el básquetbol con el logo de RAW al igual que la entrada por donde entraban las Superestrellas, y el Ring en el centro, fueron a sus lugares al lado de la mesa de los comentaristas, donde vieron monitores, micrófonos, cables, y algunos lobos con cámaras entraban al lugar, se sentaron y Mono comenzó a comer de las palomitas que había comprado mientras Po estaba con aquel lobo, y los comentaristas llegaron rápido (Carlos Cabrera, Marcelo Rodríguez (dos lobos), Jerry Lawler, y Michael Cole (un chita y un león)), y cuando toda la gente estaba en sus lugares en la pantalla enorme encima de la entrada de las Superestrellas se encendió y comenzó la intro del entretenimiento, con la frase al final…ENTONCES….AHORA…Y PARA SIEMPRE, apareció el logo de RAW y sonó Tonight Is The Night, y la gente se puso como loca mientras una Sky Cam (cámaras voladoras) pasaba por algunas partes de la arena, y Carlos Cabrera empezó a hablar

Carlos Cabrera: (emocionado) Estamos, EN VIVO desde el Valley Of Peace en China, en la nueva casa de la WWE, y esto ya se encendió Marcelo

Marcelo Rodríguez: (emocionado) yo te entiendo Carlos, y al igual que tu estoy muy emocionado con esto, la WWE llego para quedarse (mira hacia su costado y se sorprende al ver a Po) Oye Carlos (se acerca a su compañero y le susurra) ya viste quien esta ahí (señala al panda al otro lado de la barrera protectora)

Carlos: (mira y se sorprende) no lo puedo creer, y tu crees que venga a pelear o a mirar nada mas

Marcelo: (se apresura a contestar) bueno yo creo que vino a ver, porque si no explicame porque esta ahí en lugar de estar haya atrás en los vestidores

Carlos: (escucha el Titantron de CM Punk y toda la gente enloquece) bueno eso lo averiguaremos después Marcelo, es momento de empezar con la primera pelea de esta noche, a solo Días de Wrestlemania 29, puedes creerlo

Marcelo: (regresa a su oficio) no lo creo Carlos, tanto es la tradición del Wrestlemania que quien sabe, podríamos tener algo diferente este año (mira de reojo a Po)

Carlos: absolutamente

3:00:00 Horas de peleas después

Raw estaba apunto de terminar pero antes iba a ver un discurso de Jhon Cena sobre el combate de Wrestlemania, ya que no tenia contrincante aun para defender el campeonato mundial pesado, y había una mesa junto a el y un contrato para el retador y quería dar su idea sobre eso, Po había ido al baño y no regresaba hace mas de 20 minutos

Jhon Cena: (levantando su campeonato mundial pesado pero justo en ese mismo momento escucho un Titantron de una Superestrella))

(THE ROCK Titantron Electriying 2014) en ese momento la gente se puso como loca al escuchar ese titantron

IF YOU SMELL….WHAT THE ROCK….IS COOKING

En ese momento todos en el estadio se levantaron de sus lugares esperando a ver que si estaba del que sonaba la intro y si estaba, los furiosos y shifu se levantaron para ver, y sorprenderse al ver de quien se trataba…de Po

Michael Cole: (sorprendido) tu tienes que estar jugando

Jerry: que (sorprendido)

Michael Cole: LA ROCA ESTA AQUÍ…LA ROCA ESTA AQUÍ (emocionado)

Po: (mientras recibia toda la energía de las ovaciones y los aplausos, Piensa: _Es bueno estar en casa_, comienza a caminar de un lado a otro viendo a toda la gente y saludándola, mira hacia el Ring y observa a Jhon Cena esperándolo, pero Po se quedo calmado y fue caminando al Ring)

Carlos: (sorprendido y emocionado) Viene hacia el Ring

Marcelo: (emocionado) esto es WWE RAW amigos

Po: (se para junto a una de las bardas de protección y choca las manos con algunos admiradores, sube por la escalera metalica, sube a la tercera cuerda de una de las esquinas, golpea con su puño derecho su corazón dos veces y lo lanza al aire, y cierra los ojos para tomar la energía de la ovación a su nombre, bajo su puño, entro en el Ring fue al otro lado de este y hace lo mismo, mira hacia sus amigos los cuales lo veian con miradas sorprendidas y bocas abiertas, y movió los labios diciendo ``luego les explico´´, bajo de la segunda cuerda y miro hacia los comentaristas mientras la gente seguía gritando y alabando a Po…digo a THE ROCK, y pido un micrófono para hablar, dio algunas vueltas por el Ring como león enjaulado y mientras lo hizo no aguanto mas y se quito la camisa, y la gente comenzó a gritar de emoción, sabían que cuando aparecía la ROCA, podían haber posibilidades de golpes, Po tomo la camisa camino a la esquina y la lanzo y adivinen quien la atrapo, Tigresa la cual toma la camisa y inhala el aroma de Po, y Po al verla le guiña el ojo, toma el micrófono y se coloca a uno metros de Jhon Cena, e iba a hablar pero los gritos y las ovaciones que le hacia la gente lo tenia demasiado alagado)

Voces del estadio: (emocionados) ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY

The Rock: (mira que todos se tranqulizan y decide hablar)…Finalmente (imagínenlo en ingles)…THE ROCK…..VOLVIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A RAAAAAAAAAAAAAW (toda la gente se emociona mas)

Jhon Cena: (serio) que haces aquí Rock

The Rock: (lo mira de manera divertida) Bueno…..de casualidad escuche que estabas buscando un oponente digno para pelear este domingo en Wrestlemania (la gente se emociona) y sabes que….ya tienes a ti contrincante frente a ti (todos gritan en acuerdo a la ROCA)

Jhon Cena: (mirándolo de manera desafiante) entonces firma el contrato (se acerca al contrato toma una pluma y firma) es tu turno Rock

The Rock: (sonriendo divertidamente) de acuerdo (se acerca al contrato, toma la pluma y firma y el publico se emociona) listo (mira que Jhon Cena lo mira de manera molesta y se da la vuelta para irse) oh pero antes de irte tengo algo que decirte (se acerca abruptamente a Jhon, lo toma del hombro y le hace mirarlo, y cuando lo hace, comienza una pelea y la gente se emociona, le da la vuelta a la pelea y lo envía contra las cuerdas, lo toma del brazo lo pasa por su espalda, levanta a Jhon y lo estrella contra la lona, escucha las aclamaciones y se siente alagado, toma la venda que había en su brazo y se la quita y la lanza al publico, antes de comenzar con el golpe de gracia, señala con sus brazos el entretenimiento de costa a costa)

Carlos: (emocionado) Viene LA MOVIDA MAS ELECTRISANTE, EN EL ENTRENIMIENTO DE COSTA A COSTA, APUNTA Y DISPARA, EL CODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZO DEL PUEBLO

The Rock: (lanza a Jhon fuera del Ring, mira que había olvidado los cinturones, los toma y toma el micrófono) otra cosa que se olvido decirte, que no tuve oportunidad de decir (Se agacha y la gente lo dice con el) IF YOU SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL WHAT THE ROCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIS COOKIIIIIIIING (suena su Titantron y lanza el micrófono, toma los dos cinturones se va a la segunda cuerda de la esquina del Ring y levanta los cinturones en el aire, baja y los deja en el suelo, baja del Ring y se sienta junto a sus compañeros) y díganme de que me perdí (como si nada)

5 Furiosos y Shifu: (con las bocas abiertas, menos Tigresa la cual frotaba la camisa de Po en su cara)

En ese momento un grupo de gente se acerco a Po y le tomaron fotos, Po gustoso se levanto y los saludo, le pedían de todo, autógrafos, una foto con una persona, de todo, incluso una leona muy joven le pido que le firmara el Brasear, lo cual le molesto un poco a Tigresa, pero lo dejo pasar por esta vez, pero ahora con lo que sabia debía declarase al panda, y lo haria esa misma noche

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


End file.
